Trenchless methods are known for the rehabilitation of sewer and potable water conduits. Known methods include cured-in-place-piping (CIPP) and pulled-in-place-piping (PIPP), the major difference between the two applications being internal pressure. CIPP is achieved by producing a composite tube that is inserted or inverted into a host pipe. The composite is cured inside the host pipe to activate a resin system to produce a solid composite lining inside the pipe. An example of CIPP is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,086, this disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. Another method is disclosed in Canadian Patent #2 361 960 (US 2002/0058121) entitled “A Tubular Liner and Method of Rehabilitating of Conduits”, this disclosure of which is incorporated by reference herein. There is, however, a need for improved installation devices and methods to increase product quality, installation reliability, and execution efficiency.